


dark solace

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Timeskip, Post-War, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: ,,You always have my gratitude. Although... I’m afraid I don’t know this Frank Lee,” Petra says.She grins as Dorothea thumps her head on her shoulder with a groan. ,,Petra.”,,So, does this mean you enjoyed the libation?”//A moment in Petra and Dorothea's life in Brigid.





	dark solace

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Music: https://youtu.be/HruGWkZrnOc

Prior to reaching the cistern, agitation follows Dorothea. 

Her self-imposed silence twists at Petra as they descend into the dark solace. But even with her usually easygoing nature awash in a spectrum of pain, she kneels beside Petra and joins her before the flowing mirror for the libation. 

She, too, finds herself entangled in anguish as she guides Dorothea through, their murmurs melding into the cistern walls. They distort and reform as Petra honors her father, Dorothea her mother. They honor the spirits that led them to their each other. They ask that their union, one of their own convictions, to deepen and prosper. They honor and they pray, but _ honor _ is an inadequate word, just as what they do is beyond _ prayer_. More, and always more.

Petra has yet to introduce to Dorothea each spirit’s significance in the pantheon, their dwellings, their marks, their stories, the songs and the dances. She knows Dorothea spares little kindness for the Fódlan goddess, although the disclosure of Byleth’s relationship to Sothis has since redirected her ire toward the late Seiros. She also knows all religions do not demand the unwilling, or those who have relinquished their faith. But it worries her that Dorothea suffers through the libation all the more for her sake. 

If this points to a burgeoning path where Dorothea feels their bonds are chains, then Petra doesn’t want to play that part.

From her periphery, however, watching the crease in Dorothea’s brow recede and the tight frame that is her body slowly, slowly uncoil until it seems she is sleeping upright, her rising fear abates. Libations hardly end in closure. Yet, for her, the sight says enough, where the agitation leaves Dorothea as swiftly as vapor leaves a lake. 

She admires Dorothea’s return to peace in silence as she pours her offering of water into the cistern and washes her face. After a final word to her father, she rests a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder, watches her stir. ,,Would you like to stay for a while longer?” she whispers.

It takes Dorothea a moment to process Petra’s words, but she shakes her head with a growing smile that fills Petra’s heart. ,,I am… ready.” She pours out her offering and braces her hands on her lap, watching the water ripple before washing her face. ,,Petra,” she says, as water drips from her chin. ,,I thank you.” 

,,Your presence is thanks enough.” Petra takes Dorothea’s offered hand and rises with her. ,,How do you feel? You told me this would be your first time, in a long time, to commune with your mother.” She doesn’t say Dorothea’s mother’s name, nor does Dorothea dare with her father’s. They both know that matter remains too delicate to cross. 

She feels the surprised stutter of Dorothea’s breath as she raises their joined hands to her chest. Her pulse jumps in her ears. “Dorothea…” The quiet and patient adoration in response almost overwhelms her. ,,Speaking in your native language won’t offend me. Not only is it expedient, but you’ll be speaking from the heart.”

Dorothea worries her bottom lip. ,,But you _ do _ will continue with yours in speaking?” At Petra’s nod, she draws closer. ,,Understood.” And then her words flow, rounding off the cistern as they begin their climb from the dark solace. “I’m… so grateful. You gave me the chance to come with you. To meet your father. You introduced me to your people and the spirits who watch over all.”

Petra tilts her head and smiles back at her. ,,And your mother?”

An inexplicable look of longing fills Dorothea’s features. “Well… I know she felt guilty that I had to grow up fast. But, being here now, I think… no. I _ believe _ she’s happy for me. I wish you could meet her, Petra.” Her free hand flutters to brush stray locks of hair from Petra’s shoulders as they scale one step at a time. 

“I know that… she’s past mortal. Your parents are, too. It’s a little selfish of me to wish that I knew more of my family than my own mother, isn’t it? To really wanting to know who came before, leading to our own births. Intentional or by accident, eh?” Her voice twists.

,,I disagree, Dorothea.” Petra says without question. ,,You know your mother, yes? And that… terrible man.”

Dorothea’s steps slow. “What are you leading up to?”

,,I’m already there. As you’ve said, your bloodline is mostly unknown. I’m fortunate to know the name of my ancestors whom helped shaped Brigid to what it is today. It’s almost similar to Edelgard and Adrestia: we both take pride in the part the past has played for us. Usually. But you haven’t had the privilege.” 

Petra stops before the mouth of the cistern, where the forest sings and, further down, the coast stretches out to meet them. ,,I will not tell you it no longer matters, because it does. Why else does it weigh on your mind?”

“Oh, Petra, you don’t need to comfort me,” Dorothea murmurs. “I was just thinking out loud. It’ll pass.”

,,Perhaps,” Petra says, and Dorothea frowns at her, eyes imploring. ,,But, try as you might, I know from experience, and you too must know, that it will reemerge in more sinister ways. It’s better to… hold an ode to melancholy. I can’t give you solutions to this ache you have.” She gives a wan smile. ,,But for better or worse, I will help you surpass them.”

,,Petra...” Dorothea says tightly.

,,Yes?”

“I swore I wasn’t going to cry when we got here, but you’re making it _ very _ hard.” Dorothea’s laugh shakes her frame as she presses to Petra’s side, breathing deeply. “You’re so sincere. I'm still learning your dialect, but I hear you clearly. Frankly, I worry I don’t tell you ‘I love you’ enough.”

,,You always have my gratitude. Although... I’m afraid I don’t know this Frank Lee,” Petra says. 

She grins as Dorothea thumps her head on her shoulder with a groan. ,,Petra.”

,,So, does this mean you enjoyed the libation?”

“I did, absolutely.” Dorothea tucks her chin on Petra’s shoulder, and for a moment more, they sway in place with the tall grass and wildflowers. Her smile is warm but tentative. “I’d be honored if you let me go with you another time… if it’s what you really want.”

Petra blinks. ,,If we needed to ask permission, there would be a queue. So have no fear, you’re always welcome! Needless to say, you’ve been welcome the moment I invited you to Brigid.” 

“It wasn’t so long ago,” Dorothea concedes. She clears her throat. ,,Now, we are to go in the beach swimming? More teachings?”

,,If I remember correctly, you asked me that yesterday,” Petra says. ,,I can’t ignore that request, but shall we go to freshwaters instead? There are sights I’ve yet to show you.”

,,My Queen, really, you are asking that to me?” 

“I would be deeply grateful if you were to be learning the rich interior of my homeland,” Petra continues in sing-song.

“Hey,” Dorothea’s laugh is golden. “I didn’t get to finish.”

,,Well…?” Petra trails off. 

,,Yes, Petra. Yes, by a thousand times.”

With that, they set off, arm-in-arm.

//

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I was writing, thought, "okay, I'll write one Petra x Dorothea 100-word fic, and then I'll continue" -- and then this happened asl;fkjas;klaklnjbh


End file.
